


Brilliant

by NancyBrown



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Battle, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allowing Toshiko to die would have been a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn battle XV, prompt: goldfish
> 
> Warnings: questionable consent with a side of Stockholm Syndrome, past character death, off-screen murder

Saving her life had given him a thrill akin to saving a fine painting thought burnt in a fire, or recovering a fragile document from the ruins of the Library at Alexandria. Toshiko had slipped through his grasp without his knowledge the first time, and Mycroft despised not knowing something. Snatched up and protected by the one branch of the government he couldn't easily manipulate, he'd had to watch what he could from a distance, and he'd ground his teeth at the simple tricks she'd performed for her unworthy employer.

She'd been brilliant, and he'd writhed with anger knowing she could be so much more.

"Here," she said, now. "I couldn't break the last code." Toshiko's voice thickened with embarrassment. How could he even dream of leaving her with any disappointment?

"The last code was unbreakable. I put it in as a test."

She scowled at him. "You said you'd stop doing that."

Mycroft smiled thinly. "My apologies. Watching your face as you try to sort out the impossible is one of my deepest pleasures."

She seemed appeased, placing the sheets of paper aside for now. Toshiko released her hair from the clip she used to keep it out of her face. Mycroft was certain that, were he keen to notice such things, he'd find her incredibly beautiful. As it was, merely the thought of her razor of a mind sent shivers through his otherwise calm body.

Knowing this, perhaps, Toshiko drew her glasses down to the end of her nose, staring up at him and switching her annoyed smile to one more welcoming. He could see the swell of her bosom under the thin blouse she'd chosen today. He'd given her a wardrobe full of lovely clothes, with some amount of help from Anthea. Toshiko's flat occupied two whole floors of a building in a rather select area of the city, filled with books and computers and every amenity Mycroft could consider. In exchange, she couldn't leave and couldn't contact anyone she'd ever known, and that grated on her no matter how pretty the prison she'd been given. He knew. But a price was a price.

"Tell me more about your pleasures," she said.

Her attraction was constructed mostly of boredom, although as he bent down to kiss her he knew she in turn thought his mind a gem amongst dull rocks. Toshiko closed her eyes, surrendering to the kiss, reaching for his collar to tug him closer. Perhaps she was imagining him a more handsome suitor. The rare women he'd allowed into his bed before her had indicated this was a common fantasy.

Mycroft continued kissing her as he worked the buttons free on her blouse, dipping inside to rest a hand on her breast. She sighed into his mouth whilst he stroked, amazed at the heartbeat racing beneath his fingers.

He could cure death, at an unbelievably steep cost. The technology had been swiped from the ruins of Torchwood London, right from under the noses of the carrion-eaters descending from UNIT and Torchwood Cardiff. He'd read the reports when the artefact had first appeared, and when the inevitable hubris brought down Yvonne Hartman, the device was his only desire in the entire mess.

Toshiko dragged him down to her, impatient and longing. Mycroft fell ungracefully to his knees beside her. He could smell the talcum powder on her skin, and the fine sheen of her sweat, and the rich aroma of her excitement soaking through her knickers. Ah. That was what she wanted today as her reward for her good behaviour.

"I haven't had time for a meal yet this afternoon," he said in a low voice he knew she liked.

"Then you should eat."

He spun her chair around slowly, then placed his hands on the edge of her prim skirt. She panted heavily as he rolled up the hem, drawing out the anticipation. Had her last employer done this to her? Had her Captain with the bawdy reputation drawn up her skirt just so, revealing the soft skin of her thighs and the tight lace of her stockings? Had he bent in and breathed in the musky scent of her through the silk knickers she wore, before yanking them down? Had he pressed one thumb against her, spreading her dainty curls wide before flicking out the tip of his tongue to taste her?

"Yes," said Toshiko, and Mycroft smiled, knowing she couldn't hear what he'd been thinking, and wondering once again if perhaps she might be the only one in the world who could follow his thoughts.

When the word had come of her death, he'd leapt into action. Harkness had broken his treasure. Mycroft would not be so foolish. All he required was the artefact, and a small sacrifice.

He licked into her now, spreading Toshiko's knees wide with his hands. She moaned, awkwardly sprawled in the chair. Mycroft nibbled and stroked, recalling every guide he'd read on how to best pleasure a woman with cunnilingus. Blow like this, then bite down, then lick and lick here. Toshiko grasped at his hair, murmuring, eyes squeezed shut.

He loved watching her like this, falling apart at his touch. Toshiko Sato's brilliant mind stuttered to a halt with every flick of his tongue, every slide of his digits into her slick and ready cunt. He admitted his own perfect brain skidded and stammered whenever he allowed himself to go further, to slide his cock into her. The sensations consumed him, and the wonder at knowing this woman was the only person in the world who saw those around her as the same open-mouthed, mindless little swimmers they were. How could he have possibly laid her to rest? That would have been a crime, greater by far than the minor ethical annoyance of his actions in returning her to life. One dozen unknowing goldfish on a bus, drained of their life force, in exchange for this brilliant jewel of a woman. Of course he'd taken that bargain.

She began the series of whines he knew meant she was close to her orgasm. He increased the pace of his tongue, pushing with his finger against the inner spot of her vaginal wall which she loved. Toshiko came with a series of gasps, rather than a full-throated cry, the sign of someone who'd masturbated many times without wanting to get caught out. He relished the image of her hand between her legs, stroking herself and biting her lips to stay quiet as she tried not to thrash.

She trembled as Mycroft kissed her wet cunt lips one more time, then smoothed her skirt back into place. He rested back on his heels, withdrawing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face and hands. With a daring thought, he reached under Toshiko's skirt again to wipe just a bit of her wetness onto the white handkerchief before he folded it and replaced it into his pocket. He'd be meeting with his dull brother later. Let him deduce why Mycroft's pocket reeked of woman.

"Thank you," she said. Not 'I love you,' or anything so dreary. She appreciated his efforts, nothing more. In another few months, he knew she'd see the logic of their conceiving a baby, and he'd allow her to broach the subject to him rather than the other way around. Babies seemed to be catching these days. Theirs would be brilliant, if properly stimulated and educated as he planned.

"You're thinking again," she admonished.

"My dear, I am always thinking."

"You should tell me." It wasn't a chide, not really. She could see around corners and through impassable obstacles. That was why he needed her to be focused. No children, not for now, no family members to distract her attention, no telling her the other floors of this building were occupied by people whom he'd made similar bargains for, and certainly not that she'd worked with most of them. Perhaps when he'd sorted out the interpersonal dynamics more thoroughly, and was positive of her loyalty to him first and foremost and only, then he could explain.

"I'll tell you when I have the thought fully planned, and you can tell me what's wrong with the plan. Agreed?" He gave her a little smile, which she returned.

"Agreed."


End file.
